RWBY: A Different path — Ebonics Translation
by The Atlantean King
Summary: Original Summary: What if Weiss wasn't the first person Ruby met in the forest? This is set in an AU and is not a RomCom. Yo what if Weiss wasn't da first nigga Ruby met in da forest? dis here iz set in an AU an' iz not uh RomCom sho 'nuff! Original author - FriendlyCurse.
1. Yo RWBY: uh different paf chapa one

Yo Gotta find Yang... Gotta find Yang... Gotta find Yang... da forest wasn't silent, but it wuz irritatingly free o' da sound o' Yang calling fo' her. As she ran an' called fo' her sister, Ruby made uh mental list o' niggas she had met dat she Wants ta be partnered wif... an' those she would love ta avoid. da mean yelling beotch wuz high on da 'run da other way' list.

She fell silent as she sprinted between trees an' listened fo' uh familiar voice. Then she had uh face full o' fallen leaves an' wuz being dragged back by her ankle. "Pay attention, kid!" uh harsh, unfriendly whisper came. She froze, glad Crescent Rose had become embedded in da ground in da fall, or she might gots swung at whoever wuz pulling her under da cover o' uh bush.

"You almost gots eaten!" She refocused on da direction she had been running an' seen dat da shady section o' trees wuz less shadow an' mo' massive ursa. peeps wide, she looked ta da one who may gots saved her life. Carefully styled burnt orange fro accented indigo peeps. But what might gots been uh handsome face wuz completely ruined wif an arrogant expression.

"It heard some noise ta da west. Hold still an' it'll be gone in uh minute." "What?!" Ruby protested only ta gots uh hand quickly clapped ova her mouf. "is you mad stupid?" He snapped quietly, glaring at her. "ah don' care how big dat weapon o' yours iz, we's need mo' than da two o' us ta take on uh Grimm dat huge." She ripped his hand away, instantly despising dis here nigga. She did, however, match his volume. "If we's don' do somethin` it will attack others! Maybe someone who don' gots uh partner yet!"

She couldn't he`p but think o' poor vomit boy... "Not our problem or our mission." He shrugged. "we's just gots ta git ta da temple an' back." "Seriously?! Where iz yo' sense o' community? yo' concern fo' yo' team?!" Ruby demanded. "As soon as ah gots uh team, ah'll let you know. Until then ah just gots ta keep you alive an' ah've done dat successfully once already. da queshun iz is you going ta do mo' than complain fo' da rest o' dis here mission?" He asked as he watched da danger lumber out o' sight.

Once it wuz clear he stood an' started walking norf. Muttering ta herself, Ruby followed an' kept Crescent Rose ready. By da tyme dey gots back ta da cliffs things wuz even mo' tense. She had ta admit he wuz uh pimp-tight fighter... too focused on brute strengf but dey worked well together cuz o' it. When she could jive him into 'unnecessary risks', mostly by charging in whether he liked it or not, he made direct attacks dat had uh lot o' power ta dem an' distracted da opponent while she gots in mo' strategic hits. As much as she hated him... Well, dere wuz worse niggas she could be partnered wif than Cardin Winchester.

\\-•—•-/

At da end o' da day dey had da rest o' da team an' things... wuz much worse. She wuz now leader o' team Rubies. RWBS... an' da other three wuz all pimpz. Not particularly happy or friendly pimpz, either. Since teams traditionally shared da same room, curtains wuz hung around her bed fo' privacy an' peace o' mind. It didn't werk. At least not fo' peace o' mind. da only thin` dey disliked mo' than havin` ta answer ta uh beotch wuz answering ta uh beotch two years younger than dem.

Add ta dat da clear favor o' uh few important niggas an' she could virtually feel da fury radiating from dem. So much fo' making niggas. o' course she wuz sho it wuz just uh matter o' tyme 'bfoe dey seen her fo' da fun an' friendly nigga she really wuz, she just had ta prove dat she wasn't going ta take advantage o' her position as leader!

It wuz hard ta tell what her teammates wuz actually like since dey wuz too upset ta really be themselves... but she wuz still sho it wouldn't be hard ta git ta know dem an' figure out how ta git dem working together bettah than any o' da other teams! "Cookies..." She grinned. uh little bribery couldn't hurt an' who could stay mad wif uh mouf full o' chocolate chips?

You know das right!


	2. Yo chapter two as shiz

Operation Cookie Bonding wuz not as successful as she had hoped.

She sighed an' brushed crumbs out o' her fro. It wuz just uh little too soon... dey did seem ta enjoy da ones dey ate, though. Ruby trailed behind her team as dey headed toward they next class, listening an' trying ta learn 'boutthem since dey wuz much mo' relaxed outside da room. So far... she could only wish she had found Yang.

She perked up an' fumed when she heard one make uh lewd comment 'bouta blonde beotch. Fury an' relief warred fo' control as she seen Yang heading her way wif uh big grin. da pimpz quickly resumed uh mo' acceptable line o' conversation. Cardin practically strutted as he spoke. "ah just can't believe ah'm stuck dealing wif uh kid, uh little beotch! At least she'll prob'ly go running home soon an' dey can find someone bettah an' make me team leader." "Awww," Yang paused as she neared dem an' rested uh hand sympathetically on his shoulder. "Sorry ta hear 'boutyour misfortune. Lots o' niggas is in da same boat, though. muh motha fuckin sister gots partnered wif uh huge jerk."

Ruby wanted ta laugh, cry, cheer an' hide under uh rock all at da same tyme. Yang gave Cardin uh shove an' wrapped an arm around Ruby's shoulders. "If you wants ta beat him up ah'll be glad ta say he started it." "you not helping." She pointed out as she hugged Yang. "Do you like yo' team?" "mo' than yours." She nodded. "deez pimpz aren't getting you down, is dey?" "nahh! o' course not!" She forced uh laugh an' uh smile dat prob'ly didn't foo' her fo' uh second.

"dey... aren't so bad once you git ta know dem... ah hope..." "Well, if dey give you any static just send uh message an' ah'll be here in uh heartbeat ta he`p, okay? ah doubt you'll need mo' than uh cheerleader, though." She said wif an equally forced smile. Ruby didn't gots ta pretend so hard fo' just uh moment as her love fo' her sister welled up. She wuz trippin' but knew what would he`p now wuz showing confidence fo' bof Ruby an' her teammates ta see.

"Thanks. we's bettah hurry or we's'll be late, though." Yang squeaked an' darted back ta her waiting team. Ruby glanced at her own ta see Cardin ignoring her but da other two looking back appraisingly, almost as if seeing her fo' da first tyme. She forced uh smile an' tiny wave 'bfoe rushing ta git ta class. Lead by example, right? If dey wanted ta be late she couldn't stop dem but she wouldn't follow they lead!

da days passed reluctantly, dragging by, an' Cardin barely acknowledged her. da other two would only really jive ta her when he wasn't around. Dove Bronzewing wuz aight but didn't gots much o' uh sense o' humor. He didn't really seem smart, either, but he had worked hard an' wuz uh great fighter.

Sky Lark wuz... nice? He wuz quiet an', well, weak. Not physically but he seemed like da kind o' nigga who would never really stand out on his own. He wuz uh follower. She wuz fine ass sho he wuz scared o' Cardin. He didn't say it outright but she gathered he wuz embarrassed 'boutbeing rude ta her when Cardin wuz around but didn't seem likely ta change. She wuz still relieved afta she wrangled da one-on-one conversations.

Neither really had uh problem wif her, dey just felt as if dey had ta follow Cardin's lead an' since he refused ta give her uh chance, dey had ta pretend ta gots as little regard fo' her as he did. It left her wif uh dilemma, though. She wuz fine ass sho dey would side wif her openly if she proved dat she wuz stronger than Cardin... but... he wuz so insecure! She could already tell anythin` she did ta prove she wuz bettah than him would cause irreversible damage ta his ego an' he'd mah fuckin hate her forever an' ever an' ever an' he wuz her partner an' dey wuz supposed ta git along an'

"Aaarrrgggghhh!" "is you aight, Ruby?" She looked up ta see Professor Ozpin watching her wif uh mixture o' amusement an' concern. "awww, yeah. Sorry.. ah wuz just... ummm... ah just don' know what ah'm doin' wrong." She sighed. "ah've been trying so hard ta be uh pimp-tight leader an' git muh motha fuckin team working together, but dey all just seem ta mah fuckin hate me an' even cookies don' he`p an' dat don' even make sense an' dey is all nice when da others aren't around, well, except Cardin, an' he won't even jive ta me an' ah just don' know what ta do!" "I see." Professor Ozpin nodded, not quite hiding uh smile.

"Can ah just... transfer ta another team? ah don' gots ta be leader or anythin`... ah think niggas will resent me as leader o' any team..." "Perhaps you would gots mo' luck jivin' ta da Winchester boy away from skoo." He said thoughtfully, not even acknowledging her transfer request. "niggas, especially young niggas, often gots foolish notions dat beotches cannot lead. Especially young beotches." "Well, ah'm not doin' uh very pimp-tight motha fuckin job so far." Ruby pointed out glumly.

"Yo haven't even begun yet." He chuckled. "It won't be easy but dat iz part o' what you mus' learn. da world iz full o' niggas like yo' team an' getting used ta handling dem iz one o' da most valuable lessons cho' can learn. Ah gots full confidence in'z yo, Ruby. You gots mo' strengf than you give yo'self credit fo'." "Word, Professor." She smiled but it wuz only half hearted. His confidence wuz appreciated an' his advice sounded pimp-tight... but actually making it werk... She dreaded da visit wif da partner she would rather ignore. peep this shit.


	3. Chapta 'tee dawg bitch!

"Ah know we's don' really git along but ah really wants ta at least try ta git ta know you bettah an' ah'm sorry 'boutYang being rude so ah thought maybe we's could go git lunch somewhere an' jive?" Ruby blurted in what felt like uh seriously awkward manner.

She could see Cardin weighing being stuck wif her an' getting uh free meal. Finally he rolled his peeps an' sighed. "Fine. Whatever." "Yay!" She grinned, though it faltered when he looked at her as if she had sprouted two new heads an' uh third arm

"Uhh... sorry." "gots you noticed most team leaders tend ta act wif mo' decorum?" He asked snarkily as he began sauntering in da direction o' hood. "Well, yeah... but ah figure decorum, enthusiasm... Close enough." She proclaimed wif uh cheerful grin but ag'in it fell away under his disgusted peepz.

"...or ...not." "dis here iz exactly da problem, kid. You aren't taking any o' dis here seriously. You may be designated as our leader but you still just uh little beotch trying ta hold things together wif cookies an' jokes."

He glared at her an' she felt like like uh bug under those peeps. "...but... cookies is pimp-tight..." She protested weakly. "It's not 'bout za cookies!" He yelled, falling silent as dey walked.

Dey wuz almost ta hood when he spoke ag'in. "we's can't trust you. dat's da problem." "o' course you can trust me!" It came out louder than she expected. "ah didn't choose ta be leader an' ah don' intend ta abuse it. ah wants us ta be uh real team dat werkz together an' dat means we's should all trust each other. Especially you an' me. we's be partners an' gots ta trust each other wif our lives!" "You just don' git it, do you?" He sneered, turning down uh side street.

"you uh goodie-two-kicks little kid, little miss 'skipped ahead'. You'll do anythin` ta gots da buh-weets' 'proval." "dat's not true!" iz it? She wished dere wuz mo' confidence in her protest. o' course she wanted da buh-weets' ta like her. She wanted brothas ta like her, who didn't?

"Really?" He turned ta face her. "Prove it." She stumbled ta uh stop, tensing as he reached under his chestplate... an' retrieved uh flask. He took uh swig an' held it out ta her. She looked at it uncertainly, dey wuz bof too young ta be drinking anythin` kept in uh concealed flask.

"Wants me ta trust you or not?" He asked, da first traces o' uh smile appearing as she took it from him. Reluctantly she took uh small sip an' immediately began coughing as da sweet liquid lit her throat on fire.

"It's fine ass pimp-tight shit if you can git past da burn." "Y-yeah..." She said uncertainly, handing it back. afta da fire subsided she wuz able ta agree wif mo' honesty, it had uh really nice fruity flavor. Cardin relaxed uh little an' motioned fo' her ta follow, leading her ta uh garden wall behind an abandoned crib on uh hill.

Afta getting settled an' taking another drink he tossed da flask back ta her. Sighing unhappily, she sat next ta him an' took another small drink. She wuz expecting da burn an' didn't cough dis here tyme but she made sho ta drink less than him.

"Ah should gots been da leader." He said bitterly afta da flask had been passed uh few times. "ah wuz just as shocked as you wuz." She sighed. "ah didn't wants ta cause problems or upset anyone." "Yeah, dat's fine ass obvious."

He shook his head. "You go out o' yo' way ta not upset niggas, ta make brothas else happy. What has it gotten you, though? is you happy?" "Well... nahh... But neither is you." She pointed out. "da difference iz ah will be happy an' you will be brothas's doormat. You gots ta learn ta let go o' what brothas else expects you ta be so you can be yo'self without shit guilt."

She took uh moment ta consider an' seen dat he may gots uh point. She really did spend uh lot o' tyme worrying 'bout other niggas... Ruby jumped when Cardin grabbed uh small stone an' grinned at her. "Shhhh... Watch dis here."

She turned ta peep where he wuz pointing an' almost fell off da wall - even da little sips had been enough ta leave her dizzy! She focused an' seen dat from where dey sat dere wuz uh clear view o' uh street through da branches o' uh line o' trees.

He paused fo' uh moment 'bfoe throwing da rock. It flew through da branches ta land behind uh nigga walking down da street. Da startled nigga stumbled back against da wall o' da building on da far side, looking around fo' da source o' da noise but not thinkin` ta peep up at dem.

Cardin howled wif laughter an' she couldn't he`p but giggle. Wif her head all muddled as it wuz, da confused nigga's quick escape from da now silent street wuz funnier da mo' she thought 'boutit. "dat... dat wuz mean!" She managed between laughs.

Somehow it wuz much funnier ta watch da poor nigga panic than she expected. "Why?" He asked, looking at her. "He didn't git hurt an' it gots you ta laugh. Where iz da bad in dat? At worst da nigga will git where he's going faster." "ah suppose so." She nodded reluctantly. "But what if you hit him?" "awww, come on. muh motha fuckin aim ain't dat bad." He laughed, his cheeks now bright red from drinking da majority o' da now empty flask.

"Do... do you really mah fuckin hate me as much as you say ta niggas at skoo?" Ruby asked hesitantly. "ah never said ah hated you." He frowned wobbling uh little as he turned toward her. "Not directly, ah guess... but da way you act an' da things you do say make it fine ass hard ta see it any other way." "Well, ah don' mah fuckin hate you."

He said firmly. "ah don' think you should gots been made leader an' you can be annoying sometimes... but maybe you'll be aight." She grinned. "werd up, ah don' know anythin` 'bout being uh leader. we's can't do anythin` 'boutProfessor Ozpin's decision but you be still second in command an' ah'm always happy ta listen ta suggestions."

Things started getting bettah afta dat. Once da alcohol started ta wear off dey gots some lunch an' talked mo'. She found out mo' 'boutCardin's past an' why he could be uh bit o' uh bully. Not dat she could say as much ta him without ruining da peace. He just needed someone ta give him uh real chance an' maybe cookies fo' being nice... Well, prob'ly not cookies. He just needed someone ta pay attention ta him since his parents really didn't.

She couldn't he`p but pity him, she had been really lucky ta gots uh loving family an' Yang fo' support in hard times. Cardin had nahh one ta turn ta.

Once dey gots back ta da room an' da other two seen dat dey had reached some kind o' understanding brothas relaxed. She still wished dey wuz as close as some o' da other teams but at least things wuz getting bettah.

Ova da next week dey worked on homework as uh team, sparred, an' she gots ta see uh bit mo' o' who dey really wuz. Sometimes she could swear dat dey wuz younger than her as dey played they immature games an' let her in on pranks dey wuz pulling. She stopped dem from uh couple dat might gots hurt niggas but most o' da tyme it wuz harmless sheeit dat would just annoy or startle other students.

"Seriously, Ruby? is you, like, ten or somethin`?" Yang's voice next ta her ear startled her enough ta drop her water balloon. "What?" She spun around ta face her sister, da pimpz wuz around other corners waiting fo' members o' another team ta pass between dem.

"We's be just havin` fun!" "Last year you wouldn't gots been ambushing niggas like dis here bitch shit yo." Yang pointed out, looking at da bag o' balloons hanging from her shoulder.

"awww, come on. It's just water. Not even icy cold water or anythin`!" Ruby protested. She had talked da pimpz out o' dat. "is you okay, Ruby?" She asked wif open concern. "You haven't been yo'self lately."

"Ah'm fine! Sorry if ah'm not perfect an' living up ta yo' shitty ass expectations." She said sharply. Yang had been busy wif her own team an' hardly ever seen her! How would she know what had been going on? She might gots loosened up uh bit an' started havin` mo' fun but it wasn't getting in da way o' her schoolwork or anythin`. It might be childish but deez silly pranks wuz bringing her team together an' helping dem develop uh friendship.

"dat's shits not what ah mean!" Yang scowled, her concern turning ta anger. "deez pimpz is just-" Water spray hit Ruby's face as uh balloon dropped on Yang. Her sister suddenly looked like an indignant, half-drowned cat an' she couldn't stop laughing.

Cardin dropped off da edge o' da roof next ta her an' smirked at Yang. "ah'd you not upset our leader. we's be just out here havin` some fun. You can join us or dry off somewhere else, blondie."

Yang glared at dem, spun around an' stalked off amid Team RWBS' gales o' laughter. Once da laughter faded Cardin mussed her fro. "You aight? She had nahh right ta jive ta you like dat." "Yeah, she just don' git it. ah can't really blame her, though. ah didn't at first either."

She grinned at her team. "Thanks fo' standing up fo' me, pimpz." "You'd do da same fo' us, wouldn't you?" Sky asked wif uh smile. "In uh heartbeat." She smiled. "Let's go git some shank shit cookies!"


	4. Chapa fo niggz

"We's should shpar!" Dove slurred, grinning.

"Not in dat state, you don'." Ruby laughed from her place on da wall. Every Sunday dey go ta da garden wall ta hang out an' somehow Cardin managed ta refill dat flask most weeks. She had nahh idea how he managed it when he couldn't even gank da alcohol himself. afta dat first experience she took even smaller sips an' stayed mostly sobed'.

"Tomorrow, though." "You just know you'll loooooooose!" Dove grinned. "Yup. Ah'm so scared ah'm going ta wait until you gots bettah coordination." She laughed, laying down an' looking up at da poofs.

Afta uh few weeks o' dis here an' seeing dat she wasn't going ta turn dem in fo' uh little rule breaking, dey had finally accepted her as uh nigga as well as Yo Leader Jus' like Orenthawl James Ironwood.

Cardin laughed an' pushed Dove ova, laughing harder as da fucked-up boy flailed his arms an' still fell ova. "Werd up!" Ruby glanced ova as Cardin shushed brothas an' picked up an rock. da street below wuz usually quiet so it wuz almost surprising when dey seen someone walking by.

She grinned, wondering whether dis here one would scream at da sudden noise like dat last beotch. Cardin wound up an' threw da rock, striking da nigga on da arm. Ruby sat up as da nigga below grabbed they arm an' looked around, dog-like ears flattening against they head.

"Ah thought you had bettah aim than dat! You hit someone!" "nahh, ah hit somethin`." He smirked. "What is you all worked up 'boutit's not like ah hurt uh real nigga." "WHAT!?" She wuz off da wall in an instant an' had punched him 'bfoe she wuz fully aware o' her intentions.

"Ah don' know what kind o' twisted bitch cunt told you somethin` like dat shit but ah bettah not EVER hear you say anythin` like dat ag'in! gots it!?" Dove an' Sky stared at her, stunned. Cardin glared, ignoring da swelling around his eye dat would soon darken ta an impressive bruise.

"Why is you so worked up? It wuz just uh faunus." "What makes you so sho dey is different from us? dere wuz some at 'ignal an' dere is uh few at Bacon, when ah've talked ta dem dey gots always been really nice but scared. Scared o' being treated like dat."

She glared back, not giving an inch as he stood up an' looked down at her just as defiantly otay.

"You gots nahh right ta treat dem like dat an' ah won't stand by an' let you." "Yeah? What is you going ta do?" He asked. "we's've had some different experiences, kid. dey may be mo' like humans than they ancestors but dey ain't human. dey're not as pimp-tight as us." "Not as 'pimp-tight' as uh nigga who has nahh problem hurting strangers?" She huffed"

"What would you do if ah told you Dove wuz secretly uh faunus, huh?" "What?" Dove looked between dem, confused an' suddenly unnerved. "He's not." Cardin said confidently.

"Is you sho he ain't hiding uh tail?" Ruby pressed. "What if he wuz? Could you think less o' him afta getting ta know him as well as you gots? Huh?" "How can you defend dem afta all da damage dat whitey Fang and shit has been doin'?" He demanded, sidestepping her queshun.

"What, dere aren't human criminals an' extremists? is those niggas bettah just cuz dey gots different reasons fo' doin' da same things?" "ah thought we's could trust you." Cardin snapped. "You can. You can trust me ta keep harmless secrets, join in on pranks dat is funny but not dangerous, stand by yo' side in uh fair fight, risk muh motha fuckin life ta save yours, an' defend innocent niggas. If you put innocent niggas in danger ah will git in da way. You bettah remember dat cuz it won't change."

Dove an' Sky stood silently as da two argued an' when Cardin spun an' walked away, dey wavered, took uh few steps, then stopped an' returned ta Ruby. da unpleasant scene had left all o' dem tense an' sober.

"Sorry 'boutthat, pimpz... ah really didn't mean ta hit him it just kinda... happened..." She sighed an' sat heavily, only then realizing Crescent Rose wuz in her hands. She quickly put her weapon away an' looked up at her unnerved teammates. "Sorry..." "He deserved it." Sky said reassuringly as he sat next ta her.

"Ah'd like ta think if ah did somethin` dat mad stupid you'd speak up." Dove agreed. "Thanks. ah meant what ah said, though. ah'll always be here fo' you pimpz if you need he`p. Ah know ah'm prob'ly not da bomb leader but ah'll keep trying."

"You uh great leader, Ruby." Dove smiled an' wrapped an arm around her, helping her up. "Let's go back ta Beacon, aight? Cardin will calm down an' realize you wuz right."

"Thanks, pimpz." She hugged da two an' cheered up quite uh bit afta Sky slipped off an' caught up uh few minutes later wif uh bawx full o' goodies from uh bakery. nahh amount o' unhappiness could stand in da way o' uh brownie swirl double chocolate chip cookie all ye damn hood ratz..


	5. Screw the rules, I have plot!

"You ag'in, Red?" She spun around ta face da owner o' dat voice. "You ag'in, Torchwick?" He grinned an' motioned fo' his followers ta attack. Shouldn't gots run off without da pimpz.. She berated herself as Crescent Rose appeared in her hands. Let's split up! Great idea, Ruby...

"We's really gots ta stop meeting like dis here." Torchwick said casually as he leaned against uh lamppost an' watched her take in her shit. She wuz badly outnumbered an' surrounded.

"O' course if you stayed in skoo like uh pimp-tight little beotch an' didn't sneak around in da middle o' da night dis here sort o' thin` prob'ly wouldn't happen"

Mad stupid Cardin... She spun Crescent Rose an' fired uh smok'd in da air 'bfoe wading into da crowd o' thugs wif her weapon flashing in da moonlight. Cardin hadn't returned ta da dorm afta she hit him. Or da next day. dey sent messages ta his scroll but dere wuz nahh response.

Ruby wuz sho he would answer if she apologized but she had nahh intention o' doin' dat. She wasn't sorry an' had nahh reason ta be. While all da other students wuz getting ready fo' bed, da remaining members o' Team RWBS wuz planning uh search o' da hood. When da coast wuz clear dey headed in ta hood an' split up ta check all da most likely places... then da less likely.

She stumbled across deez pimpz loading crates from uh warehouse into uh van an' well, now all she could do wuz hope someone in her team heard da smok'd an' came running. dey had uh lot mo' niggas around than usual an' prob'ly wouldn't wants her telling anyone 'boutdis here location. fo' every nigga she knocked out o' da fight dere seemed ta be four mo' ta step up!

Eventually her luck ran out an' she felt uh whitey hot line o' pain across her back. She stumbled in dat moment o' distraction... then she wuz moving fast though her legs wuz still. "What wuz you thinkin`?!" Cardin demanded as he ran.

She watched da receding crowd o' enemies ova his shoulder, all o' dem falling away as uh piercing whistle cut through da air. dey turned uh corner an' he slowed uh little bit.

"wuz you seriously alone on dis here side o' hood dis here late at night? Do you gots uh deaf wish?" "Had ta find you." She gasped, da adrenaline wearing off enough fo' her ta start feeling pain. uh lot o' pain. He didn't say anythin` else or stop running, just paced himself until dey reached da hospital.

da rest o' da night wuz uh blur, though she did remember hearing da werd 'stitches' uh few times. She woke on her stomach, her head clouded wif painkillers an' Cardin asleep in da chair next ta her. She tried ta sit up but da sudden agony in her back made her gasp an' drop back. Craning her head, she wuz able ta see Dove an' Sky in chairs next ta Cardin an' on da other side o' da bed...

"That will be quite the scar." "yo, Professor Ozpin." She squeaked. "While I am glad you care enough fo' yo' team to seek out one who has gone off to pout ova a black eye, ah do wish you had thought ta request he`p from the other teams, if not the teachers."

He said wif uh small smile dat stood in stark contrast ta his disappointed tone. "ah... didn't think anyone else would wants ta git involved." She sighed an' dropped back on her pillow. "It wuz our problem... muh motha fuckin fault. ah lost muh motha fuckin temper."

"brothas loses there temper sometimes an' ah doubt you would strike uh teammate fo' somethin` trivial... If it will make you feel bettah ah can arrange fo' you ta speak ta uh counselor 'bout brotha management." He offered. "nahh, ah provoked her." Cardin said quietly. "She didn't overreact or hit me fo' nahh reason. Don' hold her responsible fo' dis here shit."

"She iz the team leader," Professor Ozpin pointed out. "Da safety o' her team iz her responsibility. She injured you an' endangered da others by bringing dem alone ta da city afta dark."

"Maybe it wasn't da greatest idea," Cardin scowled. "But nahh one iz perfect. She made uh mistake an' it looks ta me like she's paying fo' it. Leave her alone... nigga."

"Indeed." He said wif uh satisfied smile. "Ruby, you will be held here fo' at least three days while yo' back starts healing. nahh sparring fo' uh monf afta dat. yo' teammates will bring yo' homework an' lecture notes. Remember deez days well, Ruby. You wuz lucky ta escape wif only tweny eight stitches. da po-po will be by soon as well. dey is hoping you remember who attacked you an' where."

"Cardin?" She asked uncertainly. He had been dere... He had seen. "Sorry, ah'd been wandering around lost in thought. ah just heard yo' gat an' headed dat way. ah didn't care 'boutanythin` but getting you out o' dere." Cardin said wif uh shrug. Somethin` in his tone bothered her but she let it slide.

"Ah remember everything." She sighed. "pimp-tight. Ah should git back. I hope you heal quickly an' feel bettah soon, Ruby." Professor Ozpin smiled an' slipped out. da others had woken up while dey wuz jivin' an' crowded closer.

"Sorry we's couldn't git dere in tyme, Ru," Dove said, taking her hand. "we's tried..."

"ah know." She smiled encouragingly. "ah shouldn't gots suggested we's split up. Next tyme we's gots ta find somethin` we's'll at least gots two together."

"You pimpz didn't need ta try ta find me. ah just needed tyme ta think." Cardin sighed, sitting back in his chair. "You should gots answered yo' scroll." Ruby tried ta hide her frustration but she knew she didn't quite succeed.

"wut da point o' getting away ta think if you can't git away?" He snorted, shaking his head. "ah turned it off."

"we's wuz trippin'..." Ruby said softly. "we's figured you'd be gone dat night but you didn't come back fo' classes..." "ah... wuz debating whether ta come back at all." He admitted afta uh moment. "You demanded ah forget somethin` ah wuz raised believing, somethin` ah knew ta be true. You had nahh right. At least dat wuz how it seemed at first."

"You's iz staying, right?" Dove pushed. "Yeah." He said, looking around wif his mo' familiar arrogance. "You pimpz is clearly hopeless without me." Ruby smiled an' da others laughed. "werd up Dove, Sky... would you go let muh sister know where ah be?"

"sho." Sky grinned. "we's'll be back later." Once da do' wuz closed she looked back at Cardin.

"What really happened? ah can tell when you be lying. You weren't just wandering around an' happened ta hear da fight... Why wuz you dere?"

He sighed an' sat back, studying her carefully as he debated whether ta answer or not. Once she gots ta know him, Cardin wuz like an open book. "ah know someone who werkz wif dem. dey offered me uh motha fuckin job an' ah wuz considering it. Then you showed up an'... well, da motha fuckin job ain't likely ta be available now. ah'm going ta keep sayin` ah gots nahh idea where exactly ah wuz an' ah won't even positively identify Torchwick if you finger him... dey will let dis here go as long as ah keep muh motha fuckin mouf shut an' mind muh motha fuckin own bidness from now on. If ah let any o' it be known dey will find out an' ah will be ganked."

"Wh 'bout'me?" She asked. It really bothered her dat he would cooperate wif those niggas. "dey already wants you dead from da peep o' it. By da tyme da officials git dere dey will find uh spotlessly clean warehouse so it won't do any pimp-tight. You do gots uh chance, though. You wuz injured enough ta land you here an' ah don' doubt dey know where we's is. Tell da po-po nuttin' an' don' go looking fo' revenge. Ruby... If you stay out o' it dey will forget 'bout 'chou."

"ah don' think ah can, Cardin..." She shook her head. "Dey hurt niggas an' it's not some small-tyme thin`."

"you right!" He snapped, standing. "It's not small-tyme an' dey do hurt niggas! peep where interfering gots you! we's be students, Ruby, not hunters! wut da point o' all dis here werk if you going ta throw it away an' git yo'self ganked 'bfoe graduation? Let da full-fledged hunters handle dis here!"

She didn't answer, not liking his logic but knowing he wuz prob'ly right. "Whatever." He growled. "ah'll see you at Beacon if you don' git yo'self ganked first."

She sighed an' buried her face in her pillow until she heard uh familiar sound dat brought uh smile back ta her face. "Ruuuuuuuuuuuubyyyyyy!" Yang's voice echoed through da halls, quickly followed by uh scattered chorus o' shushes from nurses. wOrd!


End file.
